Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a Schottky diode and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly, to a Schottky diode employing an ohmic contact resistance reduction structure and a manufacturing method of the same.
Description of Related Art
A Schottky diode is a diode which uses rectification action of a Schottky barrier formed on a contact surface between a metal and a semiconductor. Such a Schottky diode is used in various elements.
Current flowing through the Schottky diode is represented as an exponential function of a voltage applied thereto, and has characteristics similar to that of a semiconductor p-n junction diode. The Schottky diode is suitable for high-speed operation since a current control function thereof is performed in the majority carrier action. Thus, the Schottky diode is used in a microwave receiving mixer, a fast logic diode, etc.
In the case of conventional Schottky diodes, a metal forming a Schottky junction with a semiconductor, and a cathode metal are separately deposited. Therefore, there is the distance between the two metals, whereby there is a limit in reducing series resistance.